(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to wheel devices and more particularly pertains to a new wheel device for facilitating a cart to be moved in any direction at any time.